Till death do us part
by Hailey29
Summary: This is a continuation of 5x19 when Kira left a voicemailmessage to Scott that she has to leave again. After the fight with the Dread Doctors, Scott turns on his phone and listens to his voicemail, realising Kira's gone again. He figures out where she's heading too and go after her to get her back home. One shot. Reviews appreciated
**Till death do us part**

After the fight with the Dread Doctors and trying to save Mason, Scott and Liam are walking back to home. Scott turns on his phone and see that Kira has left him a voicemail.

 **\- You have two voicemailmessages. The first one is from (212) 324-4152 on Tuesday 1 March at 8 p.m.:**  
"Hey, it's me..Oh gosh, I wished you just picked up.. I hate leaving messages, I always ramble, I always say stupid things and when I finally get to super important things that I'm suppossed to say, voicemail cuts me off and.."

Scott smiles hearing Kira's message.. she is always rambling when she is nervous..he finds it cute though.. it's one of those things he loves about her. He continue listen to the voicemail to hear the last message.

 _ **\- The last one is from (212) 324-4152 on Tuesday 1 March at 8.05 p.m.:**_ _  
_"Me again…. I have to leave.. but I'm coming back to help, I promise. Because you are right Scott. If anyone is going to save Mason, it's you.. it's us."  
 **\- This was the last message on your voicemail.**

Scott's eyes goes wide hearing the last message. He can't believe it that Kira is leaving again.. leaving HIM.. "No..no..no.. Kira.. please.. please don't.." he stutters, with a surge of anxiety in his voice and facial expression. Liam looks at him confused, wondering what Kira has said which made Scott looks like a lost puppy. "Is everything okay, Scott? What's wrong?" asks Liam, but he figures out that Scott's mind has already been somewhere far away to have heard his question. Scott is standing still, with his phone is his hands, staring in front of him. He can only think about Kira right now.. After a moment of silence, Scott finally says: "It's Kira.. she's gone.. she left." "Where did she go?" asks Liam. "I don't know.." mutters Scott. He picks up his phone and dials the number of Kira. "What are you doing?" asks Liam confused. "I'm calling Kira trying to figure out where she's going and trying to convince her to come back." _'BEEP'_ … _'BEEP'_ … _'BEEP_ ' "C'mon, pick up the phone.. please.. pick up the phone." says Scott impatient, walking back and forth. The longer he waits, the more anxiety he feels. **\- 'The number you have called has not picked up the phone. Please, leave a message after hearing the beep. BEEP'** "Dammit, Kira.. Where did you go? Please, think this over. You don't have to leave.. I don't want you to leave.. We need you.. I need you.. please, call me back as soon as you hear this." says Scott leaving a message on her voicemail, hoping she won't be too far away. "Let's go find the others.. they should know." murmurs Scott walking away, with Liam following him.

 _# At the Sheriff station_  
"Kira left? Where?" asks Stiles.. "We don't know.. she didn't say where she went.. she just left a voicemail message and I have tried to call her back, but she didn't pick up, so I have left her a voicemail asking her to call me back.. I should have picked up the phone when she called me, in the first place.." reply Scott with anger in his voice. He can't believe that he has turned off his phone, otherwise he would have been able to convice Kira to stay here with him. They will figure it out together, as long as they have each other. "Buddy, now it's not the time to feel guilty that she has left.. we should figure out where she went and try to stop her." Stiles puts his hand on Scott's shoulder, comforting him. "You are right.." Scott takes a deep breath and try to focus on how to find Kira. "Do you have any idea where she might be going? Any clues? anything?" asks Stiles. "No.. not at all.. all she said was that she has to leave, but she will come back to help saving Mason." says Scott. "Maybe, her parents have an idea?" asks Lydia. "That;s right.. I haven't thought about that.. I should call mr. Yukimura." Scott quickly calls mr. Yukimura, hoping that he has the answer. After a few minutes, he finally hears mr. Yukimura saying on the other line "Hello Scott.. I figure you have find out that Kira left and you want to ask me where she's heading to?" "Yes.. do you know where Kira's going?"  
"She's heading to the Skinwalkers for help. You know that she has problems with her Fox lately and in order to save your friend, Mason, she needs the help of the Skinwalkers to reinforce the sword." "T-thank you for the information, mr. Yukimura." with that, Scott hangs up the phone looking to his friends."Kira is heading to the Skinwalkers.. her dad said that Kira needs the help of them to put the sword back together." "Wait.. what.. Kira is going to those crazy half naked women carrying spears and wearing animal belts, from whom we saved her when we drove to New Mexico?" asks Stiles unbelievable. Scott looks at Stiles with worries all written on his face. "So, what do we do now?" asks Lydia, looking to the group. "I'm going after her to get her back." reply Scott all confident. "I'll drive you there.." says Stiles and those two take off to get Kira back again.

 _# At the dessert  
_ When they get there, they see Kira standing in the middle of the dessert, holding a little box in her hand. "KIRA!" Scott jumps out of the jeep and rushes over to Kira. Kira turns around seeing Scott and Stiles and crunches her eyebrows together confused how they got there, how they knew that she was here. "Scott?" asks Kira, looking at him who is now standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" Scott cups her face in his hands, caressing her cheekbones, softly saying "getting you back." They are staring/gazing at each other, getting lost in the eyes of the other. After 4 minutes of staring in each others eyes, Kira finally breaks away and looks down on the box that she has held in her hands." I- I can't go back with you yet.. I need them.. I need them help for putting my sword back together in order to be useful to you." stutters Kira, eyes getting wet from tears. Scott leans in and gives Kira a gentle kiss on her lips. He pulls back a bit to lean his forehead on hers and softly saying, while gazing in her eyes again: "You don't need them.. but we need you.. I need you.. I can't breath without you, I won't be able to save Mason without you being here with me, by my side.. What you need, is believing yourself.. believe yourself that you are the power, the force, the strength and not the sword. You are the one who is wielding the sword.. I know you can do it, just like that time in Eichen House when you have caused a brown-out. You helped us saving Lydia. Without you, we wouldn't be able to get inside.. you haven't used your sword in order to cause the brownout, have you?" Kira smiles a little bit hearing that last sentence, because she indeed has successfully caused a brown out without her sword. After that, her smiles goes away when she remembers what happened with Lacrosse, how her Fox have been in control all the time and hurting people, almost hurting Scott, if he hasn't been able to get to her. Like Scott already knows what she's thinking, he continues: "You didn't hurt us, you didn't hurt me.. everything is gonna be alright,. as long as we are together, there is nothing we can't survive.. I know you will be able to get the control over your Fox and defeat your Fox.. you just need to believe in me, believe in yourself that you are strong, independent, bad ass Kitsune wielding the sword.. you don't need the Skinwalkers, you don't need anyone.. but I do need you, you give me strength Kira. You give me the power to stand up and keeps on fighting..Please don't leave.. don't leave me. Kira looks up seeing the genuine look on Scott's face, realising that he really meant what he has said and can't help but cry hearing those emotional words coming out of Scott's mouth. She has the best boyfriend in the whole world and she needs to cherish him. "You are wrong, I do need you, ever since you remembered my name, I realised that I wanna be with you, my love for you has been growing over these years and it is still growing every day..I can't even think about the days when you will not be by my side anymore and leaving me, because I don't think that I'll be able to get over that.. I would never leave you.. I will never ever leave you." says Kira through her tears, while her hands was caressing Scott's face like the time when he showed her his werewolf form, gentle and sweet. Scott's hands wipes off Kira's tears and give a genuine, sweet kiss on her forehead. When he pulls away, Kira looks up and both leans in to give each other a sweet kiss on the lips, what lingers for a few minutes, both smiling into the kiss. One of Scott's hands is caressing her hair, while the other is holding up her face to kiss her better. When they both pulls away, they smiles like a dork. "I love you, God, I love you so much that even words can't describe how I feel about you." says Scott genuine, meaning every word he said, leaning back to her to kiss her again. "I love you too.. till death do us part." answers Kira, while she is also leaning into Scott to close the gap between them. "Till death do us part." murmers Scott into the kiss.

"Uhh.. Guys.. I hate to break this moment but if you wanna be together for longer than this moment.. I suggest that we should be going now.. like, RIGHT NOW.. before you know, death do us part. Ans beside, we have more worries on our head right now..like, Mason?!" Stiles breaks the moment while gesturing them with his arms to get back into the jeep and go away from this scary place. Scott and Kira breaks apart from the kiss, looking at each other, while Kira says: "yeah, let's go back home." With that, they left the dessert again.


End file.
